A Battle With Love
by ymeley
Summary: Inuyasha has defeated Naraku. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have set out to find Kohaku... but where does that leave Kagome. Will Inuyasha fight to keep her around or will he let her stay in her present time. read and find out! Lemons in later chapters.
1. Naraku's Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!!

**Naraku's Defeat**

Inuyasha stood there panting in a sea of dust and smoke. '_Damn it'_ he cursed to himself as he waited for the dust to settle. He was tired, weak, and drenched in his own blood.

"Inuyasha is he dead?", Miroku asked in a choked voice.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. It was taking most of his strength to fight off unconsciousness, '_Damn he better be dead. I don't know if I can take this much longer.'_ Inuyasha started thinking about Kagome and what would happen if he failed to defeat Naraku.

Finally he saw a figure in the midst of the dust. He slowly walked toward Naraku straining to stay upright. He stopped five feet away from him hesitating for fear that it was another one of his tricks.

_'I don't feel a demonic aura'_, Inuyasha thought.

"Do you think he is really dead Inuyasha?", asked a frightful Shippo.

"I guess so", was all Inuyasha could muster. He saw something sparkle a few feet from Naraku's spposedly dead carcass. _'It's the shikon Jewel'_, Inuyasha bent down to pick it up then...

* * *

"INUYASHA... Inuyasha" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's side with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome be careful this could be a trap", Miroku warned.

"Miroku is your wind tunnel gone?" Sango asked hopefully. Miroku looked at his hand and was shocked at what he saw, "It's gone." He sat down as relief overwhelmed him. He looked up, "Is Inuyasha o.k."

Kagome had her head lowered starring at Inuyasha's badly damaged body. "I... I... don't... know." Kagome stammered between sobs. She started to examine his wounds and doctor them accordingly as the prayed vigorously for Inuyasha to survive.

"Please, Inuyasha please don't leave me. Not now, not after everything we've been through. Wake up Inuyasha, please wake up." She whispered silently as she wept over his broken body.

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the hazy fog before him.

_'Where am I? Am I dreaming? Where's Kagome I Cant smell her scent?' _He thought to himself.

He walked around trying to figure out where he was when out of nowhere Kagome comes falling out of this huge oak tree.

"Thanks", Kagome said as she gentle landed in his outstretched arms.

_'If I didn't have such good reflexes she woulda fell and hurt herself'_, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"What were you doin up in that tree Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I was playing a game with Shippo and I needed a place to hide." Kagome said more sweetly than he was used to.

"Well you better be more careful. You humans aren't strong like us demons, remember. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha replied annoyed by her carelessness.

"I can take care of myself Inuyasha." Kagome said in a defensive tone.

"Keh... that's why I'm always having to save you" Inuyasha retorted smugly.

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome yelled just to get him to shut up and quit arguing with her, but she didn't realize that she was still in Inuyasha's arms when he went crashin into the ground. He was about to make a comment about the position they were in when all of a sudden Kagome's face took the shape of pure anguish.

_'What's wrong with her and why… why do I feel so weak all of a sudden', _Inuyasha thought as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"Please, Inuyasha please don't leave me. Not now, not after everything we've been through. Wake up Inuyasha, please wake up." She whispered silently as tears started to slowly fall from her eyes.

Inuyasha tried to tell her he was fine and that everything was ok but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was absolutely powerless to stop her tears.

* * *

"No... Inuyasha... No..." Kagome wailed losing control of her emotions. Her eyesight was so blurry that she almost missed the slight fluttering of his eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"Kagome I'm o..." his voice trailed off.

Kagome gently slipped one arm under Inuyasha's head and then slipped the other under his legs. She stood up with Inuyasha in her arms and with difficulty walked over to Kirara.

"Kirara take us to Kaede" Kirara growled with approval.

"We'll go on ahead. Kirara can go faster with just two." Kagome shouted from the air.

"Kagome don't leave me" Shippo shouted as he tried to jump up on Kirara but was to late.

So instead he transformed and followed after them as fast as he could.

"I hope Inuyasha's gonna be o.k." Sango sounded concerned so Miroku put his arm around her ever so gently.

"Don't worry Kagome will take care of Inuyasha" Miroku smiled as his hand started to wander.

"Miroku I'm warning you" Sango growled.

"What..." Miroku pulled his hand away before Sango could slap him but it was no use.

She stormed off towards Kaede's hut leaving Miroku behind.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. _'Kagome'_ He was so glad she was there but it pained him to see her tears,

"Kagome I'm o...". Inuyasha had tried to console her but he had drifted back into unconsciousness.

He awoke again to find Kagome laying down beside him with her head gently resting on his chest trying to avoid hurting him further.

"Kagome", he whispered shakily.

"Inuyasha?" She lifted her head to look at him. "Are you awake?" She wondered if she had imagined him speaking then he let out a painful moan.

"What happened?", he asked when he could finally open his eyes.

"You went unconscious", Kagome said softly but he could hear the worry etched into her voice.

"Naraku..."

"You defeated him... now be quiet and get some rest o.k." Kagome took his hand in hers, "I'm not going anywhere till you get better."

She was surprised when he didn't pull his hand away. She even thought she felt him squeeze her hand gently but she probably imagined that.

"Thank you Kagome", he said just before he past out again.

* * *

_'Oooh the nerve of that monk... Inuyasha is half dead and he's still just as lecherous as ever'_

She was so mad at Miroku that she didn't even notice that she was crying. She stopped and sat down against a nearby tree.

Miroku slowly walked up to her and sat down beside her, "You o.k. Sango?"

"Leave me alone Miroku." Sango said in a defeated voice as the tears came faster.

"Sango Inuyasha is going to be fine he always is. That's just how I deal with my emotions. It's not an excuse but I was hoping it would ease the tension. If nothing else the pain from you slapping me would get my mind off of it for a least a little bit." He forced a smile at his lame attempt at humor.

"It's ok sorry I over reacted I'm just worried and not just for Inuyasha, but for all of us." Sango took in a deep breath and continued, "Miroku I'm not gonna be at peace until I find out what's happened to Kohaku. Now that Naraku is dead he still has the jewel shard in his back so he should be alive but…" she put her hand to her heart as she tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

Miroku took her hand and looked directly in her eyes, "Sango I will help you find your brother just as soon as Inuyasha starts to feel better I promise. He'll be fine I can feel it."

"I will find you Kohaku I promise Just hold on a little longer." She turned and smiled weakly at Miroku, then she got up and started toward Kaede's hut praying that everything would be work out.

She thought about how Kagame had picked up Inuyasha like he was nothing. She prayed even harder that Inuyasha would make it not for her sake but for Kagome's.

**Well thats the end of this chapter. Please send reviews cuz this is my first story to write. The next chapter will be up as soon as i get it typed so it might be a couple of days. Thanks!!!**


	2. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

**The Fight**

Kagome sat there beside Inuyasha. She had not left Inuyasha's side since he woke up the day before. She has been holdin his hand and speakin to him softly tryin real hard to stay strong and positive.

Kaede had been doin all the cookin cuz Kagome refused to leave Inuyasha's side even for a second.

Kagome was lookin around at all her friends and was glad that they were all there givin their support.

Sango and Miroku have been stealing looks at each other when the other wasn't looking that would have ordinarily made her laugh, but not today.

Sango seemed very sad and distant _'Probably thinking about Kohaku'_, Kagome thought to herself.

She half smiled when she saw that Shippo and Kirara was both curled up against Inuyasha fast asleep.

Then she was looking at Inuyasha's handsome face again and realized that she loved this hanyou.

_'Inuyasha... please don't... oh god... i love you... I can't go on without you... INUYASHA'_, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to shake the thought away but it stayed there.

She started crying again waking up Shippo and Kirara. Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and started to cry uncontrollably. Her whole body started to shake, "Oh Inuyasha..."

Just then she felt an arm go around her waist, "Kagome... what's wrong..."

Kagome looked up in disbelief.

"Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all shouted at once making Inuyasha wince.

"Keep it down will ya!"

"Sorry" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome hugged Inuyasha gently and just held him till an annoyed hanyou asked, "what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just glad your o.k." she said sittin back and looking at him lovingly.

"Keh... as if Naraku could defeat me." he said with a cocky grin.

"We were afraid you wouldn't make it" Kaede stated.

"You were hurt pretty bad Inuyasha" Miroku pitched in.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted as he tried to sit up.

" Look at you it's hurting you to move." Kagome tried to help him but he pushed her hands out of the way.

"Shut up wench you don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Inuyasha you should rest and let your wounds heal" Kaede said sweetly.

"Yes Inuyasha you did take a pretty good beating in the end." Miroku added.

"What are you people talking about. I beat Naraku didn't I. And I got the Jewel shards from him..."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT..." Kagome screamed at Inuyasha for being so insensitive. Inuyasha just stared at her stupidly.

Kagome could take it no longer she ran out of the hut intending to go home but she took a detour first.

* * *

"Inuyasha your so heartless." Sango said.

"Yeah your such a jerk to Kagome she was just trying to help you." Shippo said angrily.

"What?... I am not!" Inuyasha said defensivly. "She just overreacted."

"Well you should at least take her feelings into consideration more. After all she was the one who saved you." Miroku said with a lazy sigh .

He just couldn't believe that they were having this same argument yet again only this time Kagome may not come back.

Why would she Naraku's defeated and we know where the rest of the shards are so what reason does she have to stick around. She has her own life and her own family back in her era, too.

"What do you mean by that monk" Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand threateningly.

"Kagome single handedly picked you up and jumped on Kirara and brought you here. She's been by your side since." Miroku retorted irritated by Inuyasha's denseness.

"She's barley eaten in the past day she's been worried sick." Sango added.

"Keh like I needed her help." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Fine if you don't need our help then I'm leavin" Sango yelled angrily.

Miroku looked up in surprise at Sango's announcement of her departure. "Wait Sango I think I'll go with you."

They got up and started to walk out the hut.

"Wait don't leave me with him" Shippo glared at Inuyasha.

"Keh where ya'll goin"

"I'm gonna go find Kohaku." Sango said simply with a shrug.

"Fine go see if I care." Inuyasha said smugly. _'Keh they'll be back' _Inuyasha thought to himself but this time he really did worry.

* * *

Kagome sat there leaning against the Goshinbuko tree.

_'How can he be so thoughtless... Does he not want me anymore... Am I just a burden to him a shard detector.' _

Kagome was thinking to herself as the tears were flowin down her face. "Inuyasha... do you not want me here anymore. Am I just a shard detector to you?" She wondered aloud.

"What do I do now that Naraku's dead? I'm not needed anymore he knows where the rest of the jewel is and does he still want to be a full demon? Are we enemies again?" She sighed as she leaned her head back and watched the clouds go by.

"I should just go home he has the shard it isn't my problem anymore." She closed her eyes and thought about Inuyasha and all time they had spent with each other.

_'What should I do'_ She was deep in thought remembering all the battles and how Inuyasha always protected her.

"Why won't you let me protect you like you always protect me." Kagome said softly.

She touched her lips with her fingertips as she remembered the first time they kissed. "Don't you remember... I have always been there to save you... but it's always been from yourself."

She started to cry harder. "Inuyasha can't you see that I love you and that I want to be with you forever." She said loudly.

She jumped up and ran over to the well and looked over the lip. "Fine go find Kikyo and be with her cuz I just can't take it anymore." Then she jumped in with a flash of blue.

* * *

_'The nerve of that guy'_ Sango was fumin about Inuyasha's ungratefulness.

"Sango..." Miroku said softly.

"Yes Miroku" She replied curiously.

"Where do you want to start looking?" Miroku asked gently.

"Huh... oh I don't know." Sango said hopelessly.

"Well I was thinking we could start at that little hut near Naraku's Castle. You know the one we went to when Naraku kidnapped Rin and we found her and Kohaku there." He suggested with a shrug.

"That place gives me the creeps." Shippo said shakily.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sango replied a little more upbeat.

"Miroku... thank you for comin with me." Sango said softly.

"Well I couldn't let you come alone now could I." He said as he fondled her butt.

**[slap]**

"Stupid monk" Shippo complained.

Sango stormed off leaving Miroku to tend to his damaged face. He followed after her as they continued their journey in silence.

**Hey thanks for all the reviews guys. Please keep em comin. Just to let you know I'm startin college next week and i work to updated might be slow but I will try to get a new chapter up at least once a week. Love ya'll!!!!!! **


	3. Feelings Unleashed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...**

**Feelings Unleashed**

Inuyasha sat there in silence for a while. _'What am I going to do' _he was seething mad and worried at the same time. _'Damn my pride. Kagome please come back to me'_

"Keh" Inuyasha stood up to go get Kagome.

"Inuyasha sit down. You need to rest and let your wounds heal." Kaede was sitting in the corner of the hut with her arms crossed over her chest looking displeased.

"Shut up ya old hag" Inuyasha growled menacingly before he took off towards the Goshinbuko tree.

He didn't have to smell her scent to know where she was. He knew Kagome never went home this upset and that she would be at the one place that always calmed her soul.

Inuyasha stopped as his ear twitched slightly as he herd Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha... do you not want me here anymore. Am I just a shard detector to you?" Kagome's tears were running down her face.

Inuyasha looked down ashamed, _'She had saved me and I threw it in her face'_ Inuyasha stood still as Kagome kept talking to the Goshinbuko tree.

"What do I do now that Naraku's dead? I'm not needed anymore he knows where the rest of the jewel is and does he still want to be a full demon? Are we enemies again?"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion he hadn't thought about becoming full demon for some time now but he never thought that that would turn her against him. Well why would she just give it over it is her job to protect it from demons like me even if I am half. I'm no better than those we have been trying to kill.

He took a step forward to tell her he no longer wished to be full demon, that he was happy with who he was, that he was happy with her by his side, happy that she had givin him a purpose in this world and a home, a place to belong, but stopped when he herd her speak again.

"I should just go home he has the shard it isn't my problem anymore." She closed her eyes and her face seemed to get calmer.

He pulled out the jewel shard he almost forgot that he had grabbed it just before he past out. _'Why didn't she take it back? Is she scared of me? Does she think I would harm her?'_

"Why won't you let me protect you like you always protect me." Kagome said softly. He saw her put her hands to her mouth and touch her lips softly.

He cocked his head as he licked his lips knowingly. "Don't you remember... I have always been there to save you... but it's always been from yourself." Her words were barely audible so he walked silently closer.

"Inuyasha can't you see that I love you and that I want to be with you forever."

Inuyasha froze on hearing these words slowly registering what he had just heard. He was dumbstruck he never dreamed that she felt that way towards him.

'_She is nice to everyone, even Kouga, how was I supposed to know. I guess I should have it's just I've been tryin to avenge Kikyo, and with her poppin in and out of my life it was hard for me to see how it was affecting Kagome.' _

She jumped up and ran over to the well and looked over the lip.

He jumped at her sudden movement and was behind her in a flash. He was about to tell her the truth and to apologize for everything he's put her through until he herd what Kagome said next.

"Fine go find Kikyo and be with her cuz I just can't take it anymore."

He felt a single tear drop as he saw a flash of blue. Inuyasha collapsed from the pain he felt between his injuries and Kagome's words, _'Does she really love me?… forever sounds nice… Kikyo… she is dead I have only wanted to avenge her death… I don't love Kikyo anymore.' _

"I love **you **Kagome!"

'_What do I do now?' _So many thoughts ran through his head that he had to close his eyes to keep his world from spinning.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked in silence for a while until a kitsune-youkia started whining, "I'm hungry. I wish Kagome was here to cook us ramen" The poor fox demon had tears in his eyes.

Sango stopped abruptly. "We'll camp here for the night."

Miroku looked up ahead. "Shippo there's a river up ahead if you want food you should go catch it." Shippo bounded off towards the river temporarily distracted from his grief.

"Kirara go with him please and keep him safe." Sango said as she watched Kirara slink off after Shippo.

Miroku and Sango sat in silence it was different being with her without Inuyasha and Kagome around. It felt nice but his feelings toward her made it a little awkward.

'_Now that the wind tunnel is gone I can actually settle down and start a family of my own' _He glanced at Sango. _'How do I tell her how I feel? She just thinks I'm a lecher.' _

"Sango…" Miroku looked at her with a sincere face. "After we find and save Kohaku the two of us need to sit down and talk."

"About what?" She looked at him quizzically. "Why don't we talk now Shippo will be busy for some time." She was curious about what he wanted to discuss.

Miroku let out a deep sigh, "Well I'm not sure how to word it yet and it seems only fair to wait. See when our group started we all had our reasons for joining up with Inuyasha." Miroku leaned back against a tree and settled down.

"Inuyasha wanted the shard to become a full demon, Kagome was fated to have the jewel shard but she shattered it in an attempt to get it back from a demon, Shippo lost his father and needed to be looked after, I had my curse that I needed removed, and you… you thing has been revenge and Kohaku." Miroku looked at her gently.

"Yeah what's your point Miroku." Sango said slowly.

"Well Inuyasha has defeated Naraku and has taken care of every ones revenge, my wind tunnel is gone, and Inuyasha has most the jewel shards, but you…." Miroku closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

Sango gently put her hand on his, "Miroku what are you getting at I'm grateful for Naraku's death. Your really confusing me right now."

"Sango, Kohaku is out there alive somewhere with a jewel shard in his back. So when we do find him he is always gonna be hunted down your worries are no where near over not by the least. How is it then that you could settle down? We can't stay with Inuyasha even if Kagome does come back he wants the jewel shard and Kagome's job is to get it all back together and keep it safe and purified. They will hunt down Kohaku Sango."

Miroku hated that look of anguish in her eyes but she needed to know what they might be up against. Oh how he wished he could take her up in his arms and make her forget about all the pain she has felt.

"Miroku what about you? What will you do?" Sango said with tears in her eyes. For the first time she looked completely helpless and vulnerable.

"I told you I will help you find Kohaku." Miroku replied.

"Yeah but I mean after we find him?" Her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and he gasped at the intensity of her gaze.

"My place is with you. I will stay by your side as long as you'll have me." He looked at her with longing as he noticed a slight blush creep across her face as his words hit home. She turned her face away and started playin with the fire.

"Look look!!!! That river is full of fish!" Shippo came bounding into came with a fish that was twice his size and four more were draped over Kirara's transformed back.

They all ate in silence and Shippo slept curled up with Sango and Kirara while Miroku slept a short distance away.

**Thank you for your reviews plz keep em coming!!!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter has lots of sits lol**


	4. A Show You'll Never Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha o.k. pouting in a corner**

**Hey I think I have all the names right I'm not sure about Kouga's companions so please bear with me... thanks and ur reviews r loved!!!!**

**A Show you'll Never Forget**

"_I finally found it." _Lord Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

Lord Sesshomaru had been trying to find Naraku's castle for quite a while but he finally got a break. Although he was a bit weary about the source, his nose told him that they had not lied.

"Ahhhh" Jaken shouted out in surprise as he almost ran into his leg.

"What's wrong my Lord?" Jaken asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru lifted his nose and sniffed _'I can't smell any traces of Naraku... only death... Inuyasha...'_ "Naraku's sent has been replaced with death."

Jaken jumped back in shock. "But my lord how what does that mean?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was asleep on the two headed dragon. His eyes softened for a minute then returned emotionless.

He looked off in the distance then changed his coarse to follow a different scent that he knew all too well.

_'It's not possible... a half breed... Why… Why is he so strong? He keeps getting stronger and stronger?'_

"Where are we going my Lord?" Jaken asked his usual question and got his usual answer... silence.

* * *

"Kouga wait up" Ginta shouted.

Kouga stopped abruptly and got confused grunts and pleads for a break from his companions.

"Fine we'll take a break but make it quick." Koga was at a loss... he just had Naraku's sent and then it was gone and surprisingly was replaced with death and Inuyasha.

_'You stupid mutt... You should have at least waited for me...'_ Kouga growled with frustration.

Kouga looked back at his companions eating lazily and drinking deeply then said, "Enough lets go!"

Kouga shot up and headed in a different direction, _'I'll tech that mutt a lesson'. _

"Wait Kouga hold on a minute" Hakakku shouted

"Where are we headed now?" Ginta shouted to Kouga even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

Kagome gently arrived in her time with a flash of blue. Tears were still in her eyes as she stood up to climb out of the well.

She didn't want to explain what happened right now so she stood there until she was sure she could put on a happy face.

When she was confident enough she climbed out of the well and went inside to say hello to her mom. "Mom I'm home." Kagome yelled when she walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie. Supper will be ready soon." She herd her mom yell from the kitchen.

She went up stairs to her room and laid down on her bed. "Oh no!" She gasped in surprise as she looked at her calendar hanging on the wall.

She has a major test tomorrow and she hasn't studied for it yet. With Inuyasha being hurt she had forgotten all about it.

She jumped up and ran down stairs to call her friends to see if they could help.

_**----2 hours later----**_

She was sitting down in their favorite restaurant, WacDonald's, looking over notes and studying for the test.

"Oh my god... I'm never ganna pass this test." Kagome moaned pathetically.

"Sure you will Kagome I have faith in you." Ayumi said hesitantly.

Kagome sighed. "O.k. lets continue. What does it mean when this is here and..."

Kagome was deep into studying as her friends was answering questions when Kagome's body went ridged as she felt a familiar presence. _'The Shikon Jewel... why do I sense so much of the jewel...' _

Kagome looked up suddenly, she looked around in all directions hoping to see a hint of red or silver. She knew he was there because he's the one that has the Shikon shards that Naraku had.

She had left them with him cuz she had no use for them here and the shards would just attract trouble that she couldn't handle in this era without Inuyasha.

'_He's here? Why? What does he want?' _Tears started welling up again and she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri where all looking at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh nothing I just need to SIT here for a moment and clear my head. This math is so hard." Kagome said with a forced smile.

"Kagome what's really the matter? Ayumi asked.

"Are you and that violent boyfriend of yours fighting again..." Eri asked suspiciously.

"Huh oh you mean Inuyasha... we... we kinda aren't talking right now." Kagome looked down as she tried to hide the tears that just kept on threatening to fall.

"Awww what happened" Yuka asked concerned.

Kagome smiled knowing Inuyasha was listening, "Well, he comes from a really bad neighborhood and some guys were trying to hurt me. So Inuyasha and some of his friends were fighting them off and Inuyasha got hurt pretty bad. He won the fight but he went unconscious from the loss of blood… " All three girls gasped and stared at her wide-eyed and expecting more.

"...well i brought him back to the vi… I mean a near-by hospital and stayed by his side for like a day and a half before he woke up again. His other friends were there showing their support as well, and he got all upset because we were there and we were sad... I guess he doesn't like us to see him when HE is weak..." Kagome added emphasis on that last part raising her voice and she could have swore she herd someone say keh but she couldn't be sure.

"... and well we got into a fight about him being so inconsiderate I ran out of the h.. hospital... and came home. Then I remembered this test and here I am." She finally finished and was looking at a bunch of shocked faces.

Kagome smiled awkwardly and shifted in her seat. "What?" She said.

"Why do you stay with him Kagome. Hojo is so much sweeter. You should go with him if anything it would make this other guy jealous." Eri said hopefully.

"What? No I can't do that. I'm still gonna stay with him... we just had another fight that's all." Kagome looked down as tears started to form again

_'He came to get me didn't he. He still wants me around right? Why do I feel this way? Do I really love him.' _Kagome just couldn't figure out why he would keep her around. He loves Kikyo, Naraku is dead now so he should be going with Kikyo… right?

"Kagome..."

"Uh sorry what I wasn't listening?"

"I asked if you loved him?" Yuka was staring at her dreamily.

Kagome looked down again. "I think so..." Kagome said this very softly.. "but I don't know if he feels the same he kinda loves someone else but...DAMN IT INUYASHA KIKYO IS DEAD... DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. She glanced up, "Why won't you just talk to me and quit being a coward... I know your out there... INUYASHA..." She was in hysteria now.

Her friends ran over to hug her.

Suddenly they all gasped and backed up. Kagome looked up as she registered what she saw.

"SIT SIT SI... AHHHHHHH." She screamed when she realized what she done. She ran over to the badly damaged hanyou.

"Stupid wench what was that for." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said warningly. Inuyasha looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Stand up" Kagome demanded.

"You sat me... will you at least help me up I aint in the best of condition ya know?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome smiled evilly as she squatted down in front of him... "Inuyasha sit boy" Kagome said sweetly.

"Ahhhh" Inuyasha's face hit the concrete.

"You ganna let me help you?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Keh" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously. "We can play this game all day if you want to Inuyasha." Kagome said in a mocking tone.

"Fine just help me up will ya."

"What's the magic word?" Kagome was just loving this. _'He deserves it after all.'_

"What!?... Kagome... please..." Inuyasha finally choked out the last word.

Kagome sighed. "Fine I want you to meet some one anyways." She grabbed his arm roughly and jerked him up.

"Hey what's your problem?" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm not your puppet. Quit jerking me around. I haven't done anything wrong. I came here to talk to you about what happened earlier." He looked down.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry but you make me so angry sometimes." Kagome sighed

"I'm sorry I have been selfish. I have not taken the time to consider your feelings. No matter what I have done or what we are facing you were always by my side. It seemed so natural I didn't wanna question it or have to choose. Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked her dead in the eyes and her body went rigid.

"STOP! Not here Inuyasha please not here." Kagome felt weak she swayed a little and Inuyasha grabbed her arms.

"Kagome what's wrong? Did you get injured during the fight with Naraku?" Inuyasha looked so concerned.

"No. I'm fine." She whispered as she pulled away from him.

Kagome looked at her friends who had paled and were looking at Inuyasha strangely as was everyone else in the restaurant.

"Well lets do introductions outside huh. " Kagome said sheepishly as she realized that she just put on a show no one is ever going to forget.

Once outside Kagome made introductions and they all just stared at him. "Well thanks for your help guys but me and Inuyasha have a few things to discuss so I'll see you tomorrow at school o.k."

Her friends just stood there staring after her and Inuyasha as they walked away.

* * *

When Inuyasha's breathing leveled and he felt he could go on he got up and jumped through the well.

_'Kagome I love you too. I don't care about Kikyo, why can't you see that.' _He felt another tear roll down his cheek.

When he arrived in Kagome's era he sniffed the air to figure out where she was but her scent was old. _'Where could she be'_ He sniffed around some more till her scent got stronger than he was off.

He found her at a place that smelled like those round meat things that she called 'hamburgers' and his mouth started to drool when he realized how hungry he was but he fought off the urge.

_'Kagome? What are you doing?'_ He thought as he saw all those 'books' on the table in front of her.

"What?! She's studying at a time like this! Keh... she doesn't love me." He started to turn away and leave when he herd her voice so soft and sweet.

He sat there transfixed and he closed his eyes listening to her talk about stuff that gave him a headache, and then all of a sudden he was eating dirt.

He got up grumbling about Kagome and this stupid spell she had on him. She had yelled out that dreadful command for some reason but in his heart he knew it was directed at him but he couldn't figure out how.

He was listening intently to her friends name calling and plots against him as Kagome told them of their last fight.

_'Now that I hear it coming from her mouth I really do sound like a heartless baka.'_ His jaw dropped and he fell out of the tree he was hiding when he herd what Kagome and her friends were talking about now.

"Why do you stay with him Kagome. Hojo is so much sweeter. You should go with him if anything it would make this other guy jealous.

" Inuyasha blood boiled with jealousy but was soon quenched with Kagome's answer.

"What? No I can't do that. I'm still gonna stay with him... we just had another fight that's all." He looked down ashamed.

'_Why does she stay with me?' _He remembered the times she fought by his side no matter how hard, scary, or dangerous it was.

She was right she had saved him from his demon self on numerous occasions. Kagome was the only one that calmed his demon blood and he couldn't figure out why.

His attention was snapped back when her friends asked if she had loved him and he held his breath... He was completely taken off guard by her reaction considering it was her time and not his.

"I think so..." Kagome said this very softly.. "but I don't know if he feels the same he kinda loves someone else but...DAMN IT INUYASHA KIKYOU IS DEAD... DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!" His heart clenched as he smelled the salty tears and heard her heartbreaking sobs.

She glanced up looking directly at him, if he weren't so cleverly hid she would have seen him.

"Why won't you just talk to me and quit being a coward... I know your out there... INUYASHA..."

He was so startled by her out burst that he stepped out into the open and went inside the food place. He herd her friends gasp and felt their stares and then he met Kagome's startled eyes.

He saw love at first but it gave way to her anger and he ended up eating concrete until she remembered that he was injured but even then she had to rub in their last fight.

She made me throw aside my pride and give into her seductive ways. He grumbled and complained but he loved every minute of it.

She introduced him to her friends who all looked like they seen a ghost. They said goodbye as Kagome explained that they had some things to discuss and they walked back to the shrine carrying her books.

It didn't matter that he was loosing blood again although Kagome soon noticed.

All Inuyasha cared about was being with Kagome.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she watched her feet. He looked down at her and could sense the pain she felt.

"Keh... don't worry about it I deserved it" He said forcefully.

His body swayed as Kagome took his hand. Her touch sent riveting waves through his body which made it even harder for him to stand.

Kagome noticed and stopped walking she turned towards him and looked over him carefully and her eyes grew with shock.

She looked around and found a quiet alley they could go down to get privacy. She led Inuyasha down the alley and made him lay down behind the dumpster to hide him from the walking humans.

"Inuyasha STAY!" Kagome was looking deep in his eyes and he knew she meant business and for once he obeyed her without argument. He closed his eyes and she was gone.

* * *

When Sango wore the next morning she laid there remembering Miroku's word. _'What does he mean? He plans to stay with me but…' _She started blushing again.

She thought about settling down and having a family again. She thought about Kohaku and the jewel shard in his back. _'Gasp.. I have an idea it might work.' _

She sat up and started getting ready as Miroku watched her closely.

"Good morning Sango" Miroku said with a smile.

"Good morning. Miroku you said you would stay by my side right?" Sango looked at him anxiously.

Miroku looked confused. "Yes Sango. Why do you ask? You seem in a much better mood today."

"No matter how crazy an idea I get you'll help me right?" She was practically jumping up and down with all the excitement she contained.

"Yeah… Sango what are you thinking?" Miroku walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't wanna go to that hut yet." She glanced at Shippo who was still sleeping with Kirara. "I wanna seek out Sesshomaru." She held her breath.

"WHAT!?!" Miroku stepped back ""Why"

"Well he could help us find him and he has the Tenseiga. Miroku don't you see Sesshomaru is the only one who can save Kohaku. Ever since that human girl started taggin along with him I have seen him become kinder and kinder in his own way." She started tearin up again.

Miroku sighed, "It's a good plan and I'll go with you Sango, but don't get your hopes up Sesshomaru only does things that will benefit him."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to find him I think he's close by." Shippo said with wide eyes.

"What really do you think you can track him down." Miroku asked the Kitsune softly.

"I'll do my best." Shippo said as he puffed out his chest. They all laughed and set out on their new course led by Shippo.

**Hey thanks for the reviews I hope you like it! **


End file.
